Rules are Meant to be Broken
by Katanashiro
Summary: Soccer is a serious sport. There is no place on the field for affection. You must abide by these two rules in order to win. Rule One: Never fall for the enemy. Rule Two: Follow rule one.
1. Day 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto...but oh IF i did...the ninja world would not be the same.**

* * *

**Day 1**

We began a new soccer season this year. Everything that happened last year didn't matter anymore. The losses, the victories, the shame and the fame would all be forgotten. Okay, maybe not.

"Uchiha, in my office, stat."

"Yes, Coach," I replied quickly jogging to Coach Yamato's office. When I walked in he was rummaging through his things. I was going to ask him what he was doing but he slammed a portfolio on his desk before I could speak.

"As you know Uchiha, we have our first match against Mitsuhara High on Friday," Coach started. It was Monday, so we have a couple days to prepare. I nodded.

"Yes, sir," I answered quickly. Yamato reached for the portfolio he put on his desk.

"They have new members this year, but I'd like you to focus on this one in particular," he continued explaining as he opened the portfolio. There was a picture of this bright blond haired boy with blue eyes. He had these whisker type marks on his cheeks. His hair reached just a little shorter than his shoulders. If I didn't know any better I would think he was a girl. He didn't look like much to worry about. I smirked to myself.

"His name is Naruto Uzumaki, informally known as the nine-tailed fox," Coach explained. I furrowed my eyebrows.

"Why?" I asked. Coach shook his head. Besides the whisker parts maybe but there had to be more to it.

"That's exactly what I want you to find out," he told me. "I really think there's more than meets the eye with this kid, so I want you to gain some Intel on him. Can I count on you to do that Uchiha?"

"Yes, Coach, leave it to me, sir," I told him exiting the room quickly. This wasn't normally a task that I would have accepted so easily because I didn't think it was right, but I knew that we needed the most help we could get.

* * *

"Hey, Naruto, quit sitting on your ass and get me a towel," a rather large looking man yelled as the blond haired boy. He was lying on his back on the bleachers looking at the clouds with a toothpick in his mouth. He had a mountain of clean folded towels on the seats below him. He didn't move when he was called.  
"Come on Naruto, please," the man begged. Naruto smirked.  
"That's more like it, Choji," Naruto said getting up slowly. He picked up a towel and was about to throw it down when Choji stopped him.  
"Don't throw it. Could you bring it down here, please?" Choji asked. Naruto scowled like he just asked him to drink rotten milk. He fixed his face and got up reluctantly with a fresh towel in hand. He jumped down the bleacher rows one my one. That's pretty dangerous. He got to the last one and then tripped over nothing and fell on his face. The towel didn't get dirty though. Even so, that's going to leave a mark. Choji shook his head as he took the towel from Naruto. Naruto sat up rubbing his head with his left hand. So he's left handed.  
"That's going to hurt in the morning," I heard him groan. This guy's an idiot. He's like a damn child. And so is his voice as a matter of fact. It's annoying. This is a waste of time.

* * *

"Hey, Coach," I started in a childlike tone, "Someone is totally watching us practice. Don't look but he's hiding behind the fence in the bushes."  
"Okay, and stop talking like that, they can't hear you now Naruto," Kakashi told me.  
"So what is the plan of action?" I asked him in my normal voice. His waved his hands in dismissal.  
"Do as you wish, Naruto," He told me. Awesome.

* * *

"Scatter to your places team," someone yelled. The team ran back and forth for about 5 seconds. I lost sight of Naruto. When they were done, they were all in their places as if they were teleported there. I couldn't find the blond haired Naruto. I looked around the court but couldn't find him. It was like he just disappeared.

"Hey, how goes it in the bushes." I turned my head to where the voice came from. It was Naruto. He was sitting on the last bleacher on the very top, inches from me. The only thing separating us was a fence. How the hell did he get here so fast? I actually jumped a bit when I heard the voice. I just stared at him in shock. I then remembered he actually spoke to me.

"Just looking for something I lost," I lied looking on the ground pretending to look around.

"Is it your pride? Because I'm not sure you're going to find it there," he said rather rudely. He wasn't even looking at me. He was looking straight ahead at his team mates on the ground. His voice was low and mature. He didn't sound like a child anymore. I had a feeling it was just a facade. I sat back and smirked.

"I guess not," I told him.

"So, what do you want," he asked still not bothering to look at me. He seemed open to any answer.

"Information," I told him. He chuckled.

"You're a pretty straight-forward kid," He told me. "Who do you play for?"

"Nishi High, and I'm not a kid," I told him. He laughed out loud. It was a rich and hearty laugh. Even so I felt insulted.

"I didn't think they did that here," He said mostly to himself. What?

"Do what?" I asked annoyed brushing my bangs out of my face.

"The opponent comes before a match and checks out the other teams' skill," Naruto explained.

"I didn't come here for the team, I came here for you," I said quickly without thinking. I mentally face palmed myself. I closed my eyes and shook my head.

"I feel all warm and tingly inside," Naruto teased. Fuck my life. I don't usually talk before I think.

"What I meant was that I came here to get intelligence on you because my coach told me to," I said calmly but then realized what I said. I needed a good slap on the face.

"Funny how I'm getting intel on you instead. You suck at this," Naruto told me in a 'as a matter of fact' tone. Even so then, he never looked at me. "What's your name?" He asked randomly.

"Why should I tell you that?" I asked annoyed.

"Well it's only fair considering you know my name," he reasoned.

"What makes you think I know you name?" I asked. He chuckled.

"Well, I dunno, maybe the fact, that Choji used it, and why would you even come here not knowing my name if you wanted intel?" He asked mocking curiosity. "But if you want to hear it yourself, the name's Uzumaki, Naruto Uzumaki." I frowned slightly.

"They call me Uchiha, but the name's Sasuke," I told him reluctantly after a moment.

"Wonderful. It's nice to meet you 'Suke," Naruto said.

"It's Sasuke," I corrected him annoyed. He shook his head.

"Yeah, I'm sticking with 'Suke," Naruto said.

"But, that isn't my name," I complained. I really don't like nicknames. They're annoying and they have no point.

"Complain as much as you want, but I'm still going to call you 'Suke. Makes you seem less serious," he said ending the conversation by getting up to stretch.

He started to walk away but before he left he said "Later 'Suke." He picked up the unused towels and skipped away like a child. Back to his facade and childish voice. That guy…just may be a force to be reckoned with.

Mission Failed.

I didn't learn shit about him, just that he likes to pretend that he's a child. And also the fact that's he fast. Fast but clumsy. I'll come back earlier tomorrow, and maybe I'll see something worth seeing.

* * *

**I know, its short but I'll probably post the new chapter in my free at school on Monday.**

Long awaited thanks to Rosebunse for words of guidance. You made me start writing chapter 2 for forgetting yesterday, but yeah, you know..I feel like such a disappointment :(

Special thanks to The Dark Crimson Blood. I saw your reviews this morning and I was so happy that I just got up (before eating or anything) and posted this story right away. So Thank You!

Yea..this isn't the story I initially wanted to post but, I am about 3 chapters in on this one tho. I'm going to find the story I actually did finish or recover it actually (tablet is malfunctioning) so enjoy the..filler for the..filler...for the original story? (that sentence made my head hurt). No, let me restate that: So there are Three different stories coming up, three different plots but 2 in all though actually posted, So while ya wait for one story chapter another will probably be up on a different story. Yeah that sounds better. I'm multitasking.

PS. If you read my stories, I'll read yours. And r&r and alert ;)  
I really need a beta reader :(


	2. Day 2

**_Disclaimer: I do not under any circumstances own Naruto._**

* * *

**_Day 2  
_**  
Coach told me to skip practice today after I told him what little I found out about him, Naruto that is. So I decided to walk to Mitsuhara High School considering I wasn't exactly in any rush. We had a half-day at Nishinomiya today. So I wasn't surprised that nobody was in the field. Apparently Mitsuhara had a full day of school today. I sighed looking over the deserted court. I glanced at my watch; it read 12:34 pm. I glared at my watch for moment. What time do they get out anyway? I walked away annoyed with my hands in my pockets. I was walking across the parking lot when I saw something out the corner of my eye. It was a person.

"I wonder," I mumbled out loud to myself.

The person was rather far away. They just seemed to be jumping about like a child. As I walked closer I saw that he was using a soccer ball. He was rather skilled. It would be troublesome to guard him. It was like the ball and he were one. He balanced on the ball for a moment and then withdrew it with the same foot. If someone was trying to steal the ball, they would have some trouble. Who was this kid? He wore khaki cargo pants with a white hoodie and a black beanie hat. His sneakers looked worn out, but kind of new like he just brought them but was using them excessively. I watched him kick the ball backwards over his head to land in the front of him. He balanced it on his chest them dropped it on his waiting foot. He bounced it a few times before he kicked it in the "goal" which was really an car with the back door open and the ball landed right in it. I would call it disrespect if it wasn't so awesome.

"How's that for intel, Suke?"

That nickname. It couldn't be. I watched the man turn around after he closed the backdoor and walk towards me. He was wearing black framed glasses. I fought the urge to gape at him like a moron. Uzumaki Naruto. I should have known. I gave him the 'okay' sign.

"Grreat," I said trying not to sound pissed that he actually knew how to play soccer and wasn't just some towel boy. This doesn't look good for us. I shoved my hands deep into my pockets and bit my lower lip turning around to walk away. This is not looking good. How the hell am I supposed to defend against that?

"I see that being the reaction you have after you lose on Friday," Naruto teased. I walked further away from him. "Oi, I was just kidding," he said running after me. Well more like jogging. Even so he was in front of me in little to no time. He stood in front of me blocking my path with a stern look in his eyes. He was taller than me. I stared him annoyed. This is the first time I've actually seen his face. His hat covered most of his forehead. His hair was rather long so I could see the ends of his hair dangle in front of his eyes, but no lower than that.

"What do you want?" I asked him annoyed that he stopped me but wasn't saying anything.

He raised an eyebrow slightly. I barely saw it.

"That's rich coming from you," he replied.

It was my turn to raise an eyebrow. I waited for him to speak.

"It's seems you've forgotten that you're in my house. So I must ask, what do you want Sasuke?"

Well I suppose I forgot about that.

"Same thing I wanted yesterday," I told him.

I could see on his face that he remembered yesterday quite well. He smirked as he reached in his pocket. I looked at this action questionably. He pulled out some keys. He pressed a button while pointing to the vehicle he shot the soccer ball in. I looked in the direction. The car beeped twice and the lights flashed momentarily. I turned back to Naruto with a raised brow. He has a car. He shoved the keys back in his pocket, turned around and started walking away.

"Come along, Suke," Naruto insisted in a rather demanding way. I watched him getting further away hesitating to follow him. He stopped before he turned the corner and looked back at me annoyed. He dug around in his other pocket. I watched his pull out something. I couldn't see it from here.

"I have candy," he half-yelled smiling widely across the parking lot. I felt my eyes narrow as I glared at him. I would have walked off in the opposite direction if Mitsuhara wasn't there. I frowned deeply as I walked towards him shaking my head.

"Pedophile," I murmured loud enough for him to hear as I passed him. I saw him smile from the corner of my eye.

"My sister gave it to me," he argued catching up to me quickly.

"Right," I told him, not believing him for a second. He looked at me in disbelief.

"You think I'm lying about having a sister. What kind of sick bastard do you take me for?" he said mocking being insulted. I stared at him with eyes halfway closed.

"Okay, don't answer that," he said remembering who he was talking to. "But I do have a sister." He seemed rather serious. He looked at his watch.  
"Might I have a moment of your time, please?" he asked rather serious as he looked up from his watch I snorted. What sense does it make to ask someone for a moment of their time when they're already there.

"Why?" I asked amused. He smirked.

"To prove a point," he said taking the lead. We walked for about 5 minutes. Naruto smiled as he stood in front of a daycare. My suspicions have now been confirmed. He really was a pedophile.

"Wow, you prey on toddlers. That's just disturbing...in so many ways," I told him backing up a few steps.

He glared at me annoyed. He looked like he would have taken some sort of action if we weren't in a child environment. I thanked the heavens for that. He looked kind of scary. He turned back around and faced the daycare.

"My sister stays here for most of the day," Naruto explained walking towards the door. He opened the door and held it open for me to pass. I reluctantly went in, being I didn't actually have a reason for being here.

Never in my life will I ever work in a Day Care. It is Hell itself on Earth. We walked in and toys were dispersed everywhere. There was a young woman picking up toys but she wasn't facing us. She turned around when she heard the bells on the door jingle. She had blonde hair but not as bright as Naruto's. It was a bit pale. She wore it in a long pony tail that swayed as she turned around to reveal large blue eyes and long eyelashes that were heavily applied with mascara.

"Naruto?" she spoke in a somewhat annoyed and whispered tone. "What are you doing here?" Naruto seemed didn't seem to notice her attitude as he continued walking in.

"Hi Ino, I've come to see my sister," he started rather loudly looking about amongst the children for which one was..."his".

"Hey, Naruto, you can't jus-," Ino started then stopped herself when she saw me. Her eyes widen a bit and she looked like she stopped breathing. I quickly looked behind me but saw nothing and frowned. She was still gaping at me when I looked back.

"..uh..hi," I started awkwardly. "Is there something the matter?" Instead of a response though, she gave a muffled squeal and promptly passed out. "Oh my God." I started towards her but then another voice caught my attention.

"Nii-san?" a childish voice asked.

Brother? I turned towards where the voice came from…and then of course looked down. There was this little blonde haired girl with huge blue eyes. She was rubbing her eye with her left hand. So, she was left handed too. She looked like a tinier version of Naruto. Except she was wear a little dress and her hair was darker and longer. She looked absolutely-ahem- adorable.

"Hiya Alex," Naruto greeted crouching down beside her and patted her head.

She had little pigtails and some hair covering her forehead. Bangs, I think that's what girls call them. I had to admit that she was so cute. Her cheeks were kind of chubby like all her age were but it just fit her so well. I suppose all the staring made her finally notice my existence.

"Boos dat (Who's that)?," she asked Naruto pointing with her tiny fingers towards me. Naruto followed her finger trajectory. He looked at me momentarily. He glared at me. Not over that pedophile joke huh. Naruto shrugged.

"Don't know him," Naruto said looking back at her. That little bastard. I felt my eyebrow twitch. Naruto chuckled as if he saw this.

"That's Suke, my number one fan," Naruto told Alex in a way that made her giggle. I swear I'm going to kill him. I swear it.

"He doesn't look much like it," Alex told him holding back some laughter. I fought back nodding vigorously in appreciation for her understanding.

"Nuh uh, he comes to watch me play every day," Naruto stated in a childish manner. Everyday!? I closed my eyes and tried to calm down. I only went be yesterday and today and now it's every day. That littl-

"I think," Alex started looking devious. He leaned in and whispered, a rather loud whisper, "He lll-ikes you."

She raised both her eyebrows as she retreated back to her stance. Naruto was silent. This kid is mature for her age. Naruto raised both his hand to his mouth. I heard muffled laughter. I can't say the same for Naruto though. Naruto looked over his at me. He looked like he wanted to roll all over the floor laughing out loud. Too bad the rest of the children were sleeping. Does the image of me liking him really that hilarious? I decided to think about it.

_"N-naruto," I would imagine myself saying in shy manner.  
_  
I bit my lower lip. I have more self-control then that. I ended up joining Naruto in his muffled laughter.

_"I love you," I said not able to get the thought out my head.  
_  
I started crying from laughter. I lower my hands after a while. I still bit my lower lip though. Wow, that is pretty damn funny. I don't see that happening ever. Alex just stood there and watched us with her hands on her hips with a rather disappointed look on her face.

"You guys are so immature," she told the both of us walking away.

"Wha- you're only 5, you're the immature one," Naruto whispered after her. She shook her head and ignored him. "Fine, go to sleep. I'll pick you up later now. I'm leaving."

"Whatever," she replied in a loud whisper. "Bye, Suke." she waved towards me completely ignoring Naruto. I waved back as I got up, prepared to leave. I paused. WHY DID I REACT TO THAT NAME!

"Oh that's just wrong," Naruto said sounding hurt. "I might as well just leave you here all night. You're not the sister I know anymore." Naruto got up and turned away in a dramatic way clutching his chest. I shook my head. Alex rolled her eyes.

"You can't do that, Naruto. You'll get in trouble with Dad," Alex stated rather calmly. Naruto made it to the door when he stopped for dramatic effect and said, "Watch me."

I rolled my eyes as I watched Alex drop to her knees and whisper/yell,"Nooo," slowly while shaking her head in slow motion. I closed my eyes and sighed. It was like a soap opera or a terrible movie.

"I'm just kidding Alex, I'll pick you up at the usual time," Naruto said actually serious now. Alex smirked.

"M'kay, Later Naruto-niisan. Later Suke," she said going back to sleep. We headed out quietly.

* * *

"Okay, so you do have a sister," Sasuke concluded as we exited the Daycare.

"Yeah, I wouldn't lie about that," I told him taking the lead as I walked to our destination. We weren't going anywhere major and least not yet. I glanced my watch. 12:48.

"Course not," he replied.

I didn't like the way he said that. It was like a whatever you say tone. Sasuke frickin' Uchiha. He wants intel on me. I've actually heard about him, before met him. Kakashi said they put him in the game, when they need a fast goal kind of like the cleanup player. He said he'll probably play the whole game on Friday though. He also said chances are that I might be guarding him on the defense and vice versa. I haven't seen him play, so I got to be on my toes on Friday. I'm gathering intel also, but I'm better at it.

"Where are we going?" Sasuke asked sounding curious and slightly annoyed. We had been walking for quite some time. I don't know actually where we were going either.

"Here," I said stopping in front of a cafe. It looked cool. They sold cake and tea here.

"Seriously," Sasuke asked with narrowed eyes. It looked rad. It was red and champagne colored. Everything was elegantly written. I was about to reach to open the door when my hand was grabbed. Sasuke. It was an tight grip but it was definitely firm and had some strength behind it.

"We obviously can't afford to eat here, or even walk into this cafe," Sasuke said serious. I raised an eyebrow.

"Really?" I asked surprised. "Since when do you know my income?" He loosened the grip on my arm slowly before completely letting go.

"Mind to share," Sasuke asked. I shook my head.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," I told him honestly as I opened the door and walked in.

"Oh, my gosh, I thought that was you," Sakura, the store manager exclaimed before I even had one foot inside.

"She actually knows you?" Sasuke asked with narrowed eyes.

"Well, apparently," I told him looking straight ahead at the very eager Sakura. Didn't know she'd be working today.

"This is unbelievable," Sasuke murmured incredulously.

"Yeah, tell me about it," I added nearly indubitably. "I didn't think that they would recognize me."

I walked ahead of him, to the waiting Sakura that was watching us interact.

"Hey," I greeted lamely taking a seat on a stool by counter. Her eyes were still on Sasuke who was trying to look as normal as possible which was in no way possible. He didn't seem to belong at all. This was a relatively bad decision.

"Who's the guy?" she asked gesturing to him with her head.

"Soccer acquaintance," I said in the same tone but more annoyed this time around. "Here on business." I continued finding it necessary to explain so.

"I see," She said as Sasuke took a seat on the stool next to me. Sakura cleared her throat.

"Oh, where are manners," I started sarcastically. "Sakura, Sasuke, Sasuke, Sakura," I introduced gesturing lamely between the two of them. Sasuke nodded and Sakura smiled like a moron. I adjusted my glasses.

"Well," I started. "As fun as it was to run into you here, we do have some business to attend to." I said getting up. Sasuke looked suspicious at the business part, but got up anyway.

"But you just got here," She said as we made our way out the restaurant. I made like I didn't hear her. She would've probably came after us if large package didnt come in that needed her signature from the back.

* * *

Today has been a long day I thought to myself. When I glanced at my watch to confirm so I saw it was only 12:54 pm. I ended up staring at it annoyed.

"Is there a point of this day or are you just introducing me to everyone you know?" Sasuke asked sounding annoyed. Well, it actually does seem a bit like that but it wasn't planned.

"The point is what it always was: Intel. Nothing more, nothing less," I told him looking up from my watch. "So what have you learned so far." Sasuke look up at me to see if I was serious then reached in his pocket and pulled out a small notepad. I raised an eyebrow at this.

"Well," he started slowly. "You're state name is Naruto Uzumaki."Quite Unnecessary. "Age unknown, Date of Birth Unknown, Country of Origin Unknown, and Position on Field Unknown" he murmured skipping down to the next one.

"16. July 4. Colombia. Mi-Goalie," I told him quickly nearly slipping up. He stopped what he was doing and looked up from his notepad to look at me questionably.

"Why?" was all he asked. I shrugged. "Why are- You're just a goalie!" he exclaimed sounding rather annoyed.  
"Yeah," I said not getting what the fuss was all about.

He clenched his fist like a child. I suppose he remembered where he was. He closed his notepad and shoved it back into his pocket. He turned back around and looked to the floor kicking any rock he saw as we continued to rock.

"Intel isn't really all that necessary for a goal keeper," he said explaining himself. That's not necessarily true.

"I guess not," I said.

"You're just as dangerous as a goal keeper, as you could be a mid-fielder though, based on what I've seen," Sasuke said sounding slightly worried. I felt my eyes widen in shock.

"Seriously," I asked trying to mask my surprise. He's really smart, so why does he trust me. Aren't I his enemy?

"Your speed on the field could be potentially dangerous to an opposing team, and you're obviously skilled in soccer," Sasuke said kicking a rock with a lot more force.

"Well, in Colombia, soccer wasn't a choice but a lifestyle. Kids learned to play before, learned to walk, read, and even write. They take soccer quite seriously in Colombia. If you didn't know how to play soccer, you weren't alive," I told him giving him a glimpse of my childhood. Some infants learned to play soccer before they even learned how to speak Spanish. I guess that's why our National Soccer team is that good.

"You're from Colombia?" Sasuke asked clarifying. I nodded.

"Yeah, just about everybody that goes to Mitsuhara is from a different country other than Japan.

"Cool. Wait, speaking of your school shouldn't you be in class?' Sasuke asked sternly.

"Class? No we didn't have school today," I told him. "You?"

"Half-day," he said quickly dismissing it.

"Just a couple more months and you'll be free from the grips of hell that is school," I told him.

"Yeah, until September when you're back in the school you 'hate so'," he argued. Same school?

"What grade are you in?" I asked curious to how that could be. Unless.

"11," he said said sounding like 'what else.'

"A junior," I asked searching for confirmation.

"Yeah. What are you an idiot or something?" he confirmed.

"I'm a senior in grade 12," I said slowly as if just realizing so myself. Sasuke kicked a rock so hard it flew across the street and just barely missed someone. They had bent down to tie their shoe. Apparently it was an accident. Even so, it was a nice kick.

"Aren't you just 16," he asked for clarification. I nodded.

"I'm about to turn 17 in about 5 months or so," I explained. My birthday is right before school starts so I'm usually younger than those who have birthdays in like January, February, or other months. And also I would be 17 already which is a rather normal age to be in 12th grade if my birthday wasn't so late. So it kind of makes sense.

"Oh, I see," Sasuke said as if he heard me. "That's pretty lucky." I nodded.

"Yeah, I guess so," I said slowly while thinking about it more. I suppose it's lucky based on the person and how they see it. I suppose one would feel blessed if they were 16 and a senior, but I feel hated that I'm 16 and a senior.

"I've got to admit that sucks," Sasuke sympathized.

"Yeah, now I got to wait like 2 years longer in order to retire, though I suppose with the paycheck I get I'd be set for life after a few years," I said more to myself than him.

"What do you do?" Sasuke asked sounding a bit curious.

"I'm a landscape architect," I stated plainly. Sasuke seemed to think for a moment.

"So, you're a gardener," Sasuke said just as plainly. I frowned.

"Not exactly," I started. Sasuke raised an eyebrow focusing on the floor. "Any body can be a gardener but to learn and master the way of the architectural landscaping, takes quite a few years, imagination and math," I explained taking insult in being called an gardener.

"Riight, well even so," Sasuke said leaving the question in the air.

"My boss, is pretty well off in life," was all I could really say about the topic. I could tell Sasuke understood because he nodded slowly and didn't pursue the subject. We had been walking through a park for quite some time not necessarily going anywhere. It was a rather large park with many trees with buds on them. There was a soft breeze. It was nice.

"So now what," Sasuke asked suddenly. It caught me off guard. I forgot he was there for a moment. I looked my watch. It was 1. We hadn't even been talking for 30 minutes. I couldn't decipher his tone. I knew that they're were only two possibilities: either he wanted to go home or he didn't.

"The choice is ultimately yours," I told him. I was surprised to get a strained glare from the younger man.

"Not to be rude but don't you have anything better to do?" Sasuke asked in a tone I couldn't quite recognize.

"What do you mean?" I asked carefully looking over at him momentarily.

"Well," Sasuke started. "You were at school today even though you had no school, oddly enough practicing, for something that doesn't necessarily concern you as a goalie. So what's your deal, Naruto?" Sasuke questioned as he took a seat on the nearest park bench and crossed his arms and legs with a calculating look in his sky blue eyes as he looked up towards me. I found myself involuntarily lifting a brow as I crossed my arms and looked at the younger man impressed. I thought it was obvious that I was waiting for him.

"My aptitude in soccer doesn't end at just being a goalie," I stated calmly. Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

"Is there something you're trying to tell me?" Sasuke replied in the same tone. My hands fell into my pockets as I shrugged starting to walk away.

"Depends on how you see it Suke," I told him as I walked away. He didn't follow, he sat on the bench still, legs uncrossed not as he slouched on the bench, head tilted back as if waiting for something and his arms stretched out along the bench. He looked neither stressed nor tired, in fact he looked motivated. I watched his small smile quickly transform into a sheepish smile. He ran his hand through his hair as he got up. He looked a the time and his smile turned upside down. He closed his eyes to think for moment. "Shit," was all I heard his murmur before he jetted towards me then pass me providing a gracious wind that scattered my hair. He looked back momentarily at me quickly making distance between us being I was just walking rather leisurely to be honest. He look back again as if expecting me to join in his crusade to wherever he was going. I smirked.

"Can't get enough of me, Hm," I said quietly, as I was jogging in front of him now. I looked behind me for a moment at him looking back at where I was and to where I was now with the look of disbelief.

"Can I ask you something?" he asked controlling his breathing.

"Sure, anything," I stated calmly. I slowed down to speed walking so that we were moving beside each other.

"Why are you called the nine-tailed fox?," Sasuke said maintaining his stride. I nearly stopped in my tracks. How did he know about that? I felt myself start to tremble.

"Who'd you hear that from?" I asked trying not to sound so serious.

"I just heard it around and I was just curious is all," Sasuke replied slowly down a tad to look at me. I tried to laugh lighheartedly.

"I dunno, I guess its because of these scars I got on my face," I said which caused him to look back at me again. i don't why but I liked his gaze on me. It felt warm and ...safe somehow.

"Oh, well okay," Sasuke said looking back in front of him and to his watch. "Shit, I'm late. I've got a practice match against some school today. Bye."

He sped up taking a sharp left turn quickly spinning out of the way of a running child. The child had stopped in his tracks looking at the empty pathway in front of him. I stopped to reassure the child that had momentarily thought he died. His mother thanked me and tried to start conversation but I told her I had to go. I watched Sasuke run pass more civilians raising air that caused the lifting skirts and littering. I sighed following his path of destruction. I picked up papers and apologized to the numerous victims. It didn't take long for me to realize where Sasuke was going so I took my time walking to Nishinomiya High School.

* * *

**Nehhh. Its longer, but...I hate writing the 2nd chapter of any story. It's always my worst and hardest to write and I really don't think this one is on par. I might update when I have more time and fix errors. Gotta study for my chemistry test :'( Thanks for all the reviews, favorites, and alerts though. I'm really glad and thankful!  
**


	3. Day 3! Well, uh, 2 still actually

**Alternate Universe Half Disclaimer: I say half because some characters are my own. As i said before...I write original stories then turn them into fan fiction. SO if there are some characters you don't recognize, its cause i made em up. I would've changed their names but no one in Naruto is really like them. Maybe from another anime but if you do see a common characteristic. Do leave a comment and if i see it too, I'll change the name. ENJOY!**

**Day 3! Well, uh...2.5 Actually...**

So, we didn't really do much today I thought as I ran into Nishinomiya's field where the rest of my team was warming up. We had a practice match against Mitsuhara today. Apparently the coaches were friends. It's actually rather pointless now that I've found out Naruto is just a goalie. We just kind of started...talking like we were…friends...which we're not! Of Course. At least, I think so.

It was pretty weird considering have a match coming up on Friday. Today was Wednesday and for the first time this week I was actually participated in practice. Yamato had sent me out into the field to gather intelligence but when I told him what I knew, he was content and allowed me to participate in practice.

We weren't bad but we weren't good either. It wasn't that we didn't know how to play, it was just that some people didn't know that there's no 'I' in teamwork. Or in simpler terms, they were ball hogs.

Johnny Valentine and his brother Bruce were quite the pair. They both had light brown hair that looked orange at times and the same dark brows that moved unremittingly as they spoke. They had hazel eyes. Like most twins they liked to play tricks and pretend to be each other. Rather annoying considering they look almost exactly identical. Bruce's eyes are slightly darker and narrower than Johnny, but you'd have to have a good eye to spot that. Then I guess there is the case of their personalities. Johnny is a loud mouth airhead that is never quiet, while Bruce is a quiet, murderous, calculating type of guy. They're both rather scary though. And oh, they're _seniors_.

We had mixed soccer teams here at Nishinomiya so there were some girls on our teams. Not the girly types that are only concerned with their hair and makeup, but the girls that aren't concerned about stupid shit like gossip and scouting. They're actually pretty ominous too especially Sakura Haruno. She had short dark brown hair and really deep blue eyes that were nearly void of color. She was rather petite but she was quick, really quick. She turned her head and spotting me from across the field. She glared annoyed at me.

"What the hell are you looking at Sasuke?" She half yelled. I shook my head trying to say nothing waving a hand of dismissal.

I watched her eyes narrow. I closed my eyes attempting to pray that she wouldn't come over here. I tilted my head back in annoyance when I felt a breeze. I looked at her through half lidded eyes. I was pretty sure I was clear in my gestures.

"What do you want?" she asked after a moment. I raised a brow.

"You act as if I called you here," I said calmly trying to refrain my annoyance.

She seemed to agreed momentarily.

"So, what do _you w_ant?" I countered annoyed she didn't leave. As to why I was annoyed, I had no idea. I guess I never did like underclassmen.

"Well, nothing, but I'm bored so I'm sure I can think of something," Sakura started.

After a moment to think, which wasn't very long at all, maybe a few milliseconds, she asked why I hadn't attended any of this week's practices except for now.

I honestly didn't want to tell her, because she was nosy and it would be troublesome if she kept asking questions.

"Why are you so concerned?" I asked coolly watching her calm and collected expression falter as her face became slightly crimson.

"I-I'm not. Don't flatter yourself. Hinata was just curious," she said blaming her female companion that watched us from across the field.

She had her hands clutched to chest and was fidgeting. Her eyes dropped to the floor nervously when her eyes found mine. I rolled my eyes not seeing why she always did that. Hinata Hyuuga was a junior like myself and was in a couple of my classes. She hardly ever talked to me and when she would I would never understand a word because she'd keep stumbling and stuttering over her words.

Speaking of stumbling, she is probably the clumsiest person I know but she was really rather talented when it came to soccer which makes absolutely no sense. My mind flashed to Naruto for a moment when he fell flat on his face. I felt a tug pull at my lips. Okay so maybe not.

Hinata had looked up suddenly at my expression and her face turned as red as a tomato. She kept turning in both directions trying to find an escape but she couldn't seem to move the rest of her body, and so she just fell to the floor in defeat.

"Oh jeez, Hinata," Sakura exclaimed jetting towards her so fast she left a trail of dust. Not that I meant to but that's one way to get rid of them.

"Did you plan that or what?" a voice asked.

I turned towards it to find Suigetsu. He had recently cut his sky blue hair into a buzz cut. I hadn't recognized him at first, as I was still getting used to it. Suigetsu was my age but he was a sophomore. He was a midfielder and my right hand man. He wasn't a boaster but he did have the skill to be one. I think I can say that he is on the same level as Naruto. Well he'd probably be able to hold his own against him.

"Hn," I hummed realizing not only had he asked me a question but that I was blatantly checking him out.

Suigetsu didn't seem to notice, but if he did he didn't seem to care. I was grateful for that. I realized then that he wasn't looking at me. I followed his line of vision across the field at the entrance. Everyone else seemed to do the same. The figure had medium length vibrant blonde hair that fell over his face and in every which direction, but he made it look like it was supposed to be like that. He had deep blue eyes that scanned the fields in search of something or someone rather. He no longer had on his black rimmed glasses, nor the white hood and khaki shorts. He was sporting a long sleeve black soccer shirt with the number 1 displayed on the front in a bright white color. He wore equally dark mesh shorts and on the arms and legs there were highlights of gold matching the color of his hair. He wore solid black sneakers.

"Who is that?" Suigetsu asked in a way that made him seem like a really awesome guy with a cool car and was just drop dead sexy. I rolled my eyes. I laid down unimpressed waiting for the next wave.

"Who are they?" Suigetsu exclaimed.

"Are you going to say that every time someone walks in or what?" I asked slightly annoyed looking slowly to my side. They had new members this year. Naruto seemed to had found what he was looking for as he stared blankly at me. I stared back annoyed.

"Do you two know each other?" Suigetsu asked suddenly following my line of vision.

"One could say that," I replied breaking eye contact with Naruto to look at Suigetsu. He looked at me not really knowing how to process that.

I turned back to the field to look at the trio. There were two of them not including Naruto who had continued stare me until he got slapped on the back on the head by a girl with raven black hair and clear blue eyes that was relatively shorter than he was. She had the number 6 on her uniform. Naruto started complaining and she kept countering until the other man, who was just a few inches shorter than Naruto interfered and ended the conflict.

He had really short blood red hair that seemed to be growing quickly, not literally of course. He had forest green eyes that seemed to be looking at everyone and everything at once. It was like he saw everything. On his jersey was the number 17. The green and blue eyed pair were wore dark green, nearly black shorts and dark gold shirts. To be honest their uniform looked really cool.

They looked all professional compared to our orange trunks and light blue shirts and equally blue sneakers. I glared at our uniforms that were devoid of style compared to theirs. I shook my head at that thought.

"They look kind of cool," Suigetsu said which was very much unlike him.

I looked up and saw three people as before and wondered where the rest of them were. I narrowed my eyes when I realized that maybe they were the only ones coming. Fucking show offs. I found myself clenching my teeth as the young female smirked now scanning the area, looking momentarily at the six of us, then at the Yamato who looked unappeased.

"Where's the rest of you guys?" he asked approaching the trio. He had his hand crossed when he finally reached their destination. Everyone watched them with great intensity. They didn't seem to notice. The female spoke first.

"Kakashi sent us because we're relatively new to this type of soccer and we need field practice. The others been on this team for a year or so already so they had a choice whether they wanted to come or not, so clearly they choose not to," the raven explained in a annoyed tone like if she had the choice also, she wouldn't be here. Yamato narrowed his eyes.

"Kakashi said he'd come later though," the other male added quietly.

Yamato started nodding slowly.

"Okay, okay," he started,"If that's how you want to play I have no problem with that."

With his eyes still focused on the three, he said three names very quietly but we sure as hell heard him.  
"Sakura, Sasuke, Suigetsu, get down here...now."

We didn't have time to think as we moved quickly to our positions. I couldn't have chosen a better group. Naruto and his teammates didn't seem impressed. Naruto had a smirk that was threatening to break into a full blown grin. The black haired girl seemed rather pleased as though she could tell that we were the strongest links and that Yamato wasn't holding back. The other male seemed emotionless but I could see the slight change in his eyes. He was excited.

"Well, how about some introductions, mhm," a new voice said. The air was so tense everyone but the trio looked towards it. They were obviously unphased by the tension. Either that or they didn't realize there was any.

Yamato seemed to agree, it would break the ice.

"I am Yamato!, and these are my players!,"He said in a very formal way as if trying to impress the latter blushing every so slightly. He gestured in the far corner as to where Hinata was standing. Hinata nodded once seriously.

"My name is Hinata Hyuuga, and I'm a Midfielder." Next in line were Bruce and Johnny. They were unusually serious today.

"Bruce Valentine. Fullback."

"Johnny Valentine. Also Fullback." Sakura was surprised at their maturity so she didn't start immediately.

"Sakura Haruno, forward." The black haired girl frowned approvingly like she knew that that was a good position for her.

"Sasuke Uchiha," I said without really thinking. "Midfielder." The raven haired girl raised a slight brow that quickly returned to it's natural position.

"Suigetsu Utengawa, Foward," Suigetsu said trying to sound calm but his voice trembled a bit.

"Our goalie and two of our midfielders couldn't make it today," Yamato explained.

"That's quite alright, I don't have any of my midfielders. I just have my goalie, fullback and...well," Kakashi ended slowly as if forgetting something or not knowing rather.

"We're not your possessions," the raven haired girl told him in an as-a-matter-of-factly tone. "Well not all of us," she said nearly inaudibly.

"Since you're so willing to talk how about you introduce yourself first," Kakashi said completely ignoring her comment as if he was used to it by now.

"Sure. I am Michael Shay, and I'm a forward...today," Michael paused as if to imply that she wasn't always a forward. Her teammates seemed to process this information, perhaps change their strategy. I looked curiously at her.

"Okay, well," the black haired male started. He had been staring intently at his the grass. I honestly thought he wasn't paying attention. He seemed to be trying to figure something out. Michael smirked seeming to be enjoying this. Naruto laughed quietly to himself. An inside joke of some sort, I assumed.

"My name is Gaara no Subaku and I'm a fullback," he said simply glaring his teammates to silence. Naruto was the last to go.

"Saving the best for last," Naruto joked, but it fell of deaf ears. "Ahem," Naruto coughed trying to over his lame joke. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki, and I'm the goalie. Everyone seemed to relatively surprised at their positions.

"Okay, then let's get start-,"Kakashi started before he was interrupted by a low voice, which I assumed was Naruto.

"Is that Sai?" Everyone was already moving to their positions when Naruto exclaimed rather calmly and in a why is he so late tone. He squinted of into the distance. A relatively dark headed blond walked slowly towards us with his hand shoved deep in his pockets. He wore the same uniform but on his jersey was a 3.

"I couldn't care less," Michael replied coldly not even turning to confirm Naruto's suspicions.

"Cross that," the other Yamato said.

Michael had called him Kakashi but she seemed to have no respect for him, nor did she seem to have for anyone in general. Yamato Kakashi had vibrant gray hair that spiked off in some weird high style. He had deep brown eyes though and seemed to be growing a beard or he forgot to shave.

"Stop taking your sweet ass time," Naruto told the man called Sai when he was just a few feet away.

He looked up from the floor at Naruto with vivid eyes. His eyes were...breathtaking. I closed my eyes at that thought shaking my head. They were primarily hazel but you could see the shades and highlights of greens and blue and some pinkish color.

"I got one of my midfielders now," Kakashi continued seemingly apathetic at the fact that he had more players. Something tells me that he'd be content with two or even one in a real match.

"How about you introduce yourself to the masses?" Kakashi suggested.

He looked blankly not necessarily looking at any one of us but we felt as if he was look at all of us giving us his undivided attention.

"My name is Sai Shauna and I'm a midfielder." His voice was smooth like silk.

It was a really soothing tone that lessened the tension. He walked away and all foreign eyes seemed to follow him. Naruto and Gaara seemed glad he came.

"I'm glad you came," Naruto said confirming my suspicion as he strolled by him but it didn't sound like it was for the right reason. "Now I actually have some competition." Sai looked at him blankly trying to keep a straight face as a smile tugged at his lips.

"You and I aren't in the same category. You're more of a challenge to me than I am to you. Trust me on that," he said smoothly patting him once on the shoulder as he walked over to Michael.

"I don't think that would be most wise," Gaara said turning him from her. "I don't know what you did but I'd leave her alone for now." Sai nodded, glancing at her from behind his shoulder. He flinched.

"Yeah, I must have not been thinking."

Michael was under some branches. The tree from the street had loomed over and was providing some shade. It was rather breezy and occasionally a leaf would fall off hitting the floor. Michael stood there motionless with her eyes closed. She spread her legs and took a fighting stance. She punched and kicked the air not once leaving her position. She obviously had some training in karate or something like that.

"Okay, so I thought it'd be interesting if we did things a little differently," Kakashi said randomly. All eyes turned to him even Michael who stopped mid kick, I watched the leaf fall to the floor in one piece.

"What are you talking about now?" Yamato asked.

"I call it 'One of them, one of us', I saw it on a show," he admitted.

Yamato stared at him in an understanding manner. We looked at him confused. Gaara closed his eyes in what seemed like annoyance. Sai inflated his cheeks in a childish manner looking us over. Michael groaned in annoyance then surveyed us until her eyes stopped on Bruce and she shrugged. Naruto looked at me for the second time since he came here and smirked. I looked at him lost and confused. What does this all mean?

"So you want them to team up with someone on the other team?" Yamato said simply.

"Yeah, but I'd prefer it if you chose the teams," Kakashi said as if wouldn't work any other way.

"Oh, okay," Yamato said with rosy cheeks not expecting to have such power. "Line up then."

"Won't you grace us with your presence, Michael," Kakashi said sarcastically annoyed that he would probably have to clean the mess she made of the leaves.

"Mhm, hold on," Michael said as she crouched down took out a small bag and put her fists in it then opened them. Many leaves fell into the bag. When did she do that, I never saw her catch any leaves.  
Kakashi seemed relieved and annoyed at the same time. Apparently she did that a lot.

"Well, you'll just have to excuse her a moment. Please go on," Kakashi said.

"Oh, right, well let's see," Yamato started. He thought for a moment.

"Sakura," he said slowly, still thinking. "With...Gaara." They stayed where they were until Yamato told them to move it so he wouldn't get confused and call them again by accident. They walked towards the bleachers.

"Okay, next," Yamato breathed deeply with his eyes closed in contemplation. He opened them suddenly. "Yes, Sai and Suigetsu." They moved silently.

Yamato went into deep thought and consideration. Kakashi looked at him with narrowed eyes. He seemed to be regretting his decision to let Yamato pick the teams. He took too long.

"Perhaps you should tell the players you aren't going to utilize to sit down," Kakashi offered hoping this would make the decision making easier. When Yamato didn't decide immediately Kakashi revoked his rights and made Johnny and Hinata sit down. They didn't complain.

"Michael and Sasuke, Naruto and Bruce," Kakashi said immediately with no consideration. He just took one glance at us and so that was the verdict. I was a bit disappointed but I wasn't really sure why.

"I would have switched Bruce and Sasuke's positions. Don't you think that would have been better," I heard Yamato argue after we sat down. Kakashi nodded.

"Of course, it's would have been too perfect that way. I thought you knew that the way you teamed up the first four, I mean the perfect matches should have been my Gaara with Suigetsu, Sakura with Sai, Michael with Bruce and Naruto with Sasuke. As for the other two Hinata and Johnny, I have just the perfect pair for the two of them. And I have another for that'd probably be a perfect match for a goalie. But if I, I mean we put them together now, Friday wouldn't be much fun, now would it," Kakashi explained smiling with his one visible eye. I grinned to myself. This man they called Kakashi is a genius, I was honestly thinking that this was how it ought to be.

"I suppose you're damn right," Yamato complimented Kakashi. "You pretty smart for being a kid yourself."  
"I'm 22. So I'm pretty sure I'm not a kid anymore," Kakashi said defending himself with such a lame excuse. He's so young. He must still be in school. This must be a part time job.

"You must be some sort of prodigy if they let you teach at Mitsuhara at that age," Yamato commented trying to kill his shock. Michael stifled her chuckle. I stared at her confused. She ignored me. I became curious for a moment. She cocked her head to the side and looked at me with a curious and annoyed look.  
"Are you really a midfielder?" She asked. I felt my eyes widen a bit. Is that why she raised her brow when I introduced myself. It had to be.

"Yeah," I replied recalling that she had spoken to me. She looked up at the clouds.

"You'd make a better goalie," she told me. I looked at her confused. She's never even seen my play.

"How do you know?" I asked curious now. She shrugged.

"I don't know, I just do for some reason," she replied. She's a lot nicer than she let's on. She's really rather interesting. Yamato and Kakashi stood in front of all of now.

"Okay, so, yeah you guys are all in teams. Would work better if you guys actually had a goalie though," Kakashi began. I thought about it for a moment.

"Yamato," I said calling him over. He seemed a bit annoyed but came over anyway. Michael looked off to me curious. I can't believe I was about to do this.

"I know our goalie isn't here, but how about I sub for a bit?" I suggested. I watched his face contort.

"What, no, I need you on the field?" he said a tad loudly. A few people looked over.

"I'll still be on the field though, but I'll just be securing the goal, and besides, you don't want to show the enemy our best moves," I reasoned. Yamato thought for a moment.

"Hn, okay but as soon as-" Yamato started. I smirked.

"Thanks," I told him. He walked back over to Kakashi and told him what was going on. He smirked at me. I looked off to the side. My eyes locked accidentally to Naruto's. He looked pensive. I looked away slowly finding it hard to tear my eyes away. He looked like he knew what was going on and wasn't too happy about it. He looked worried like he knew what Michael knew. Was I really the type to be a goalie?

"Now this ought to be interesting," Michael commented looking over at Naruto. "I have never seen Naruto so worried. Maybe he knows just how good you really are too."

"Is that so," I said more to myself than to her.

"Yeah, we actually came here not expecting a challenge, but I'm sure that if we knew you were here, we would have actually practiced for Fridays game, well at least if we were to know of your potential," she continued sounding a little worried herself not for today but for Friday.

"I take it you're glad you're on my team, for now," I replied. She smirked.

"Yeah, but not for the reason you think. You skill would be below average if you were on our team. I'm just saying you got potential, but I could very much be wrong, but not likely," she evaluated. Wow.

"Well, thanks anyway," I told her. She shook her head.

"You should transfer, we can unlock your true potential at Mitsuhara."

I stared at her incredulously. That was pretty corny but she seemed to actually mean it.

"Sorry about the delay, but it looks like Nishinomiya has a temporary goalie for this game. This ought to be a very interesting game now," Kakashi explained trying to conceal his excitement. He looked like he was having fun. Coach Kakashi huh. No, I can't leave my team like that. Besides you need to be filthy rich to attend that academy and have a advanced natural talent which I don't.

"Okay so, basically, think of this a four teams on one field with one ball playing soccer. Naturally teams that have goalies have a slight advantage but also a disadvantage because they only have one player on the field. I can tell that these two will have no problem on their own though," Kakashi explained referring to Michael and Bruce.

"And as for the rest of it all, it's just like a regular soccer match," Yamato finished. "Any questions?" They waited for a moment. No one said anything.

"Why can't me and Hinata play?" Johnny asked. Kakashi raised a brow.

"You mean Hinata and I, right?" Kakashi asked looking quite serious. Johnny didn't seem to get it at first.

"Yeah, sure, but still we-," Johnny started sounding a bit annoyed

"I don't believe anyone said you couldn't," Kakashi replied interrupting him. "I mean, it sort of defeats the purpose of this activity but I don't see why not. You guys need to work on your teamwork anyway," Kakashi explained murmuring the last part as he look off to the side.

Apparently he's seen us play before. I thought I recognized him. He came to most of our previous matches. This could be troublesome. He knows our strategies. I was starting to think if this exercise really had a purpose but now I see. He wanted to see if his team could teach us a few things. That wasn't belittling at all.

"Okay, so without further delay, let's start," Kakashi said glancing at his watch.

He had a look saying that this wouldn't take so long, but also a look that said they'd be here for a while. Although he said it was time to start, no one took there position, instead got up and stretched and yawned.

"Move it," Kakashi said suddenly becoming serious. Everyone seemed to comply, some more slowly than others.

"Keep it in you pants, Kakashi, this shouldn't take more than 18 minutes and that's on a off day," Michael said yawning. Kakashi smirked.

"You're arrogance is reassuring but this is no ordinary team, they just don't know that yet," Kakashi said seemingly worried. Michael raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"I'm impressed, you've noticed too. If they got their act together, we could actually lose Friday, which would actually be rather interesting," Michael replied sounding like she would like that.

"You getting tired of winning?" Kakashi asked looking like he already knew the answer.

"I wouldn't call it winning if there was no competition," Michael admitted as she walked away.

"Touché," was all Kakashi said in a agreeing manner.

"Okay so basically," Yamato started, "First team to make five goals wins."

Everyone was in their position.

"And, oh, you can score in any goal," Yamato added as he handed Michael the ball.

She closed her eyes for a moment and took a deep breath. Michael held the ball under her for until Kakashi blew his whistle. All eyes were on here and then she was gone. She was heading towards Naruto. Johnny, Hinata, Suigetsu, Sakura were looking in the wrong direction assuming that she would head towards me for an eastern goal.

Daniel, Sai, and Naruto knew better though as they were prepared. Gaara ran after her trying to steal the ball but she stopped dead in her tracks leaving him to slide on the grass. She smirked, then continued running, until Sai caught up to her near the goal. She pretended to fake left. Sai saw through this and went right, but she went left anyway and jetted pass him leaving her path empty. She looked like she was going to kick right, but Naruto stayed where he was. She needed a distraction, Naruto form was far too perfect. Sai and Gaara had caught up to her. This wasn't looking so good. The rest of Nishi had caught to her also.

Damn. She looked pensive. She then did something that I didn't even think was legal.

As she raised the ball onto leg and kicked it directly upwards high into the sky she quickly slipped out of her sneakers. Everyone watched the ball not noticing this waiting for it to come down. Michael however took a jumping stance and jumped rather highly into the air and bicycle kicked the ball into the goal and landed lightly on her toes. My teammates looked blankly at her as she ran back for her shoes.

"Goal, but do keep your shoes on Michael. It's dangerous not to," Kakashi said plainly unimpressed. Naruto ran his hand through his hair.

"Didnt think you'd use that so early into this thing," Naruto said clearly having seen this before. Michael shrugged.

"Had no choice. Took too long, perhaps I should take this thing more seriously," she explained running past the group that watched her incredulously.

"She is human right," I heard Johnny ask Sai. He shrugged.

"She's been working on that for a while," he replied. Well sure but even so. I raised a brow and Michael approached me.

"So you're a ninja now," I told her. She shrugged.

"I like to think so, but in reality, I'm just a gymnast," she replied as the game got back onto motion.

Oh well that explains that a bit. Flexibility from gymnastics, and skill for soccer, genius. Gaara was casually strolling down the field with the ball, defending from various people.

"Don't take him for granted, he's good, but predictable. He's left handed so, take the obvious route. I'll bet anything he knows what were talking about and he's going to go for something he doesn't normally do. Remember instinct," she told me as she left to go on the defense.

She slowed down those that were trying to steal the ball from Gaara.

"That's really not necessary," Gaara told her. She smirked.

"Well, I just want you to know that nothing but skill stopped you from scoring," Michael told him.

"That's quite the confidence you have in the enemy," Gaara said kicking the ball in the direction Michael had said. I caught the ball right in my chest and it continued to roll in my arms dropping me to the ground. The ball slowed to a stop. It burned a bit.

"You kick really hard," I told him as he watched me a bit of shock in his eyes. Michael smirked.

"Hey, um you got a little something on your face, right there," she indicated to Gaara's face.

"Funny. But I will admit, I've underestimated him," Gaara said looking at me now. Michael nodded as he backed away.

"Good job with that, now if you can keep that up, I'm going to reap what I sowed on Friday," Michael said extending her arm to me helping me get up.

"You should go," I said putting the ball back on the floor, getting ready to kick it. She nodded taking off into Naruto's direction. He stared completely at me. I couldn't tell what he was thinking. I took a step back and kicked the ball the only way I knew that had enough force to move across the field. It didn't lower like it should have though around midfield, in fact it kept moving forward. I didn't mean to kick it that hard. It looked like it was going to go straight out of bounds, but it curved a bit and lowered almost into the goal. Naruto kicked it perfectly out of the way and sent it flying back into midfield.

"Don't mock me, Uchiha," Naruto yelled.

"I assure you I had no intention to do so," I replied. I saw Kakashi smirk out the corner of my eye.

"Enough talk, get back to the game," he said. Yamato looked at me in disbelief.

"You've been holding back on me Uchiha," he asked. I shook my head.

"Uh, No sir, I didn't know I could do that," I admitted. I looked ahead at my teammates, who held the same look in their eyes. I shrugged.

"Excuse me sir, it seems you're true potential is seeking entry," a voice said. I looked to my side and saw Michael push the soccer ball into the goal. I smiled at that.

"Goal," Kakashi said. Daniel, Bruce, Sai, Naruto shook their heads. The game never stops until it's over or until someone calls a time out.

"Surely, you guys didn't forget this is soccer we're playing," Michael asked rhetorically. Kakashi nodded and Yamato agreed.

"Stop with the conversation, and play now," Yamato said.

The look in their eyes changed, they've had enough with all the showboating. I kicked the ball back to midfield and Johnny headbutted it to Hinata who was about to score but had the ball stolen by Bruce who kicked the ball to Naruto who let it pass. Naruto kicked the ball a little pass midfield in my direction. Suigetsu got to it and when Hinata got in his way, he kicked it to Sai who kicked it in my direction trying to get a point but didn't count on Michael intercepting and kicking it in for him earning another point for us. He should've seen that coming.

"Thanks for the setup, mate," she said running back in the other direction.

He stared blankly as if trying to comprehend what just happened and smiled then ran back to midfield. We had 3 now and the only other team that scored was Bruce and Naruto's. I kicked the ball a little short and Gaara intercepted it waiting until he was a few inches from the goal to kick it to Sakura who kicked it pass Naruto earning a goal. I could tell he had forgotten about her. He wouldn't make that mistake again was what I could make from his eyes. He kicked it to midfield where Bruce was. He ran towards me focused only on me, not concerned about anything. He was trying to look for a hint as to where as I was going jump. I stood still until he was just a few feet away. Michael tapped his shoulder, causing him to glance to the side for a moment, which was more than enough time for her to steal the ball. She could have easily made a goal but she ran back towards Naruto. He looked curiously at her with the widest smirk on his face. It was then I realized. These people from Mitsuhara couldn't care less about this game, or winning, they just wanted to have fun and push their limits.

He was not about to let her score on him again though. That I could see. She begged to differ as she ran pass the other teams disregarding them completely as they tried to steal without earning a red card. I noticed Johnny starting to get a bit annoyed.

A goalie is never supposed to leave their post, well it's best not for a goalie to but I left anyway. I amazed at how much energy I had left as I ran passed midfield. Naruto glanced off to the side for a moment then looked back a stared at me for a moment. Michael raised a brow at me for a moment then somehow saw Johnny coming from the side about to trip her risking a red card. She quickly kicked the ball to me and flipped out the way and stood over him as he laid on the floor groaning in pain. I watched the ball slowly descend towards me. And all eyes settle on me, some wondering where I'd come from, and some looking for the opportunity to steal and get a free goal. Hinata tripped over Johnny not seeing him there as she looked at me. Michael moved out the way just in time.

I was running with the ball now about 20 feet away from the goal. Sakura tried to steal but miscalculated my speed and fell flat. Bruce and Sai tried to steal from opposite side. I knew this wasn't going to end well, then I remembered what Michael had done and stopped suddenly, watching them collide into one another, I flinched then continued. Gaara was the only person in my way before Naruto. Michael saw this and knew her teammate well, so I passed it over Gaara knowing very well he couldn't touch the ball with his hands, but I could I remembered as the ball landed in Michael's possession. Gaara went after her relentlessly trying to steal. She had no choice but to kick the ball back. Naruto watched this exchange with unblinking eyes. I caught the ball with my hands. Naruto looked confused the suddenly remembered I was a goalie. I saw his eyes widen as he prepared to defend the goal from me.

"You wouldn't," he said. I smirked.

"Don't talk like you know me" I started as Gaara came back over to me trying to steal the ball without using his hands which was quite a difficult feat if you could imagine. "But you're right I wouldn't, it just doesn't seem fair."

Naruto seemed to agreed. I raised my knee a bit and dropped the ball at an angle that made it go directly to Michael, that was about to encounter the offense that was Daniel. She spun out the way last minute. She didn't turn around completely in time and ended up kicking the ball with the back of her foot. There was no telling where it was going and Naruto could tell this as he just stood there waiting until last minute. He jumped to try to deflect the ball but he missed it just slightly by a inch or two as the ball crashed into the goal. Michael fell to the ground due to lack of balance but got up as quickly as she fell when she found out that the ball actually went in. Naruto punched the ground.

"Mierda!" Naruto murmured along with a series of other words I didn't understand. I assumed that he wasn't speaking English.

"Maldita sea ," he continued. He actually seemed to be more angry at himself. I honestly would be too, if I was that close.

"Naruto, get up, the game isn't over yet," Yamato told him.

"Vete a la mierda," Naruto said picking up the ball and throwing it across the field in what seemed like rage but he seemed relatively calm if that was possible.

"Ok, I don't know what you just said but I'm going to go ahead and assume it wasn't very nice," Yamato said.

Kakashi shushed him.

"He told you to go fuck yourself," Kakashi enlightened him. Yamato raised a brow.

"You know Spanish?" Yamato asked. Kakashi frowned.

"Even teachers are required to know more than one language at Mitsuhara," he replied. Yamato seemed impressed than remembered what Kakashi told him.

"What'd I do to him?" Yamato asked. Kakashi shook his head.

"Its nothing you did, he's just a little upset that he didn't see through Sasuke's plan. He's very passionate when it comes to soccer," Kakashi explained.

"I'd hate to see him during a real game," Yamato settled. Kakashi patted him on the shoulder than confronted Naruto.

"Naruto," he started.

"?Que carajo quieres?" Naruto asked seemingly annoyed and a bit tired at this point.

"Okay, this isn't going to work out, if you're going to talk me like that," Kakashi said reaching in his pocket, pulling out a yellow card as he rose an eyebrow.

"Me vale madre," Naruto said slowly and in the same tone.

"You should. I'll suspend you," Kakashi said frowning pulling out a red card now. Naruto raised a brow.

"Mierda del toro. You need me," Naruto smirked. I saw a worried look in his eyes though. Kakashi seemed to weigh his options.

"You're not completely irreplacable, pero sacar algo de mierda como esto otra vez y te haré desear no nacieron," Kakashi told him quietly. "Now does that work for you?" Kakashi asked him. Naruto seemed shocked and then bitter.

"Yea," he said nearly inaudibly.

"What was that?" Kakashi asked.

"Yes sir," Naruto repeated with clenched fist. Kakashi smiled.

"Good," he said as he walked away back towards Yamato.

"Vete a la mierda y la puta que te parió," Naruto murmured quietly as Kakashi walked back. He took a deep breath then looked at me a completely different person. I could see the pain in his eyes though. He kind of looked like he was about to cry.

"I suggest you return to your position," Naruto said seemingly calmer. I found myself frowning but knew he was right. I sighed as I ran back to my goal. Although the game didn't officially stop, it seemed to continue as I reached the goal. Everyone had been watching the transaction between Kakashi and Naruto. No one was really into the game anymore and it ended with the scores rather close.

Michael and I 4  
Bruce and Naruto 3  
Hinata and Johnny 3  
Sai and Suigetsu 5  
Gaara and Sakura 4

Sai and Suigetsu were the most skilled and least phased after what happened with Naruto and Kakashi. Naruto seemed to go back to his old self after the game ended. I didn't think that Naruto loved soccer that much. I found it scary almost.

"Curious about the beast?" A voice asked as I tied my shoelaces. I looked to the voice for a moment to find Sai lolling on the wall beside me. He was looking at Naruto who was talking to Kakashi one of the few people still on the field. Everyone else just jetted off home.

"What?" I asked not really wanting to have this conversation with him.

"He's a beast and needs to be kept on a short leash, though one might say he doesn't look it in the least, you got to stay away from him, capiche," Sai said. I looked at him blankly. Why was he rhyming? Was it by accident?

"I'm sorry, what?" I asked confused by him.  
"Ah man, why can't you understand? I'm trying all that I can to make you-," he started but I interrupted him.

"If you want to say something to me, I suggest you say it properly," I told him getting a bit annoyed. He raised a brow. Damn it, what I just said rhymed didn't it. Sai nodded as if he heard my statement.

"Not bad. You'd make a great poet and you'll owe it, to me," he said. I sighed annoyed as I got and left. I heard his footsteps behind me. "But seriously though, Naruto's a great guy but cross him on the field and he might just kill you," Sai warned. I glared at him. He just can't stop rhyming.

"Sorry, force of habitude, people tell me its an aptitude, and that its just a part of my attitude, but I'll shut up now before you decide to throw an apple or two," he ended glancing at the apple I just took out of my bag. I was too impressed to be annoyed.

"Is that your talent?" I asked. He seemed surprised for a moment then answered.

"Part of it, this is the annoying part, the rest of it is pretty bizarre," he continued seemingly annoyed that he kept rhyming. I polished my apple.

"Yeah, well, good luck with that," I told him as I walked away and out of the field to go home. I raised my apple to take a bite but was interrupted.

"Hey," the voice said. I ignored it not bothering to turn around and face them. I sighed quietly and took a bite of my apple, finally. I grunted in response not really wanting to talk to him right now.

"Sasuke."

He took hold of my free hand gently making me turn to face him. He had a slight look of urgency on his face. He eyes seemed to burn with regret and sorrow.

"I'm not real-" I started with closed eyes but was interrupted when a pair of slightly moist lips pressed against mine in a searing hot embrace.

* * *

**I bet there are a crap load of mistakes, didn't proofread...cause I'm feeling really sick so I'm going to sleep...Before that though****... Yes..Naruto is Spanish, but seriously yea Naruto is not the innocent child he portrays to be. It seems that I've sort mixed Sasuke's and Naruto's attitudes. They're growing up.  
Uh, yeah so I just threw a random fight into there, or is it random..Is there is a method to my madness?...Rate and Review and Subscribe to my madness. By the by Happy New Year.  
**

**Translations:** (Google translate...haha..not spanish but i do like spanish people)  
Mierda! = SH*T  
Maldita sea = God Damn  
Vete a la mierda = you know..  
?Que carajo quieres? = What the f- do you want?  
Me vale madre = I don't give a f-.  
Mierda del toro = BullSH*T  
Pero sacar algo de mierda como esto otra vez y te haré desear no nacieron = But pull some shit like that again, and I'll make you wish you were never born.  
Vete a la mierda y la puta que te parió = F- you and wh*re that made you

* * *

**UPDATE:**I've been trying to write chapter two for Forgetting Yesterday for the longest time...but I've been stuck..so I'm going to ask you guys.

Do you want it to be Naruto's fault, or the original Naruto characteristic of it not really being his fault but he blames himself anyway? Let me know in a review. I truly value your opinion.


	4. Naruto's POV

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Sasuke nor Naruto abd and they can testify to that.

"If you think that Katanashiro owns you Sasuke, you are quite mistaken. _You belong to me."_

_"Yes, Naruto-sama."_

* * *

"Sasuke."

I took his hand in mine and gently pulled him towards myself. As he opened his eyes, I caught his lips in an embrace after recieving an encouraging wink from Kakashi who was skillfully shooing everyone off in the other direction. It was amazing. His lips were so soft. I had closed my eyes as to not see his reaction but I felt him move his lips against mine. He opened his mouth to invite me in and I fisted his hair causng him to tilt his chin upward and melt into my mouth. I used my other hand to press his body closer to mine as we explared each others' moist caverns.

I looked at Sasuke through half lidded eyes as we separated from eachother.

"Stop," he said weakly with his hand on my chest keeping me away. His breathing was shallow and heavy. He raised his hand with the forgotten apple and wiped his mouth with his sleeve. "We can't do this. "

I knew what he meant by that so I let him go.

I watched him leave.

I got to my car and slammed the door.

I put the keys in the ignition but didn't start the car.

I put my head on the wheel and groaned.

Damn it, how did I get tied up in this mess?

How could I be such an idiot?

* * *

_**Approximately 3 days ago**_

_"Okay team, gather around your father," Kakashi said in a cheerful voice as usual. As we were used to the way he spoke to us, we knew that he probably had something important to tell us, so despite the fact that we wanted to inveigh him so, we obiendently stopped what we were doing and gathered around him. He seemed pleased with himself as usual._

_"As you probably know, Soccer season has started once again," Kakashi said taking in a breath of fresh spring air. I mean as much as he could with the mask that was covering half of his face. I resisted not rolling my eyes. He was being dramatic as usual. _

_"Get to your point Kakashi," Michael, a fellow teammate of mine said trying not to sound too annoyed, which if you can't imagine considering you don't know her, was a terribly great feat. Kakashi raised his hand in her direction and snapped firing a fake gunshot towards her with his left hand._

_"Patience, Michael. I was just getting to that," Kakashi said in a lower tone trying to sound like a movie star or something. He looked away just as Michael faced palmed herself clearly giving up for the day._

_"Our first match will be against Nishinomiya and believe me when I say that this is hardly a match worth waking up for but we've got to show a little sportsmanship, you know so to give them a fair shake; the other coach and I have decided to have a little pratice match totomorrow. You don't have to come if you don't want to but I am going to have to ask the newest members and our goalie to come support the team. That is all," Kakashi announced._

_At this point everyone started walking away going back to what they were previously doing before. Kakashi waited a moment and then called his goalie Uzumaki Naruto over to speak to him in private._

_"Um, yeah, Kakashi," Naruto started a bit annoyed that he had finnally reached his goal post but was called back to where he previously was less than a minute ago because Kakashi had neglected to ask him to stay back so he could have a word with him._

_''About our pratice match with Nishinomiya," Kakashi started pulling out a folder from his inner vest pocket. "I'd like you to focus primarily on this young man, Uchiha Sasuke."_

_I took a closer look at the porecelin skinned young man with the very dark eyes and jet black hair that had sculpted features on his face. He looked like a God. He was beautiful._

_"I knew you'd like him," I heard Kaskashi say distantly. I looked up back at Kakashi._

_"Excuse me?" I asked. I couldn't possibly have heard him right._

_"I didn't think you'd like the emo type to be honest," Kakashi said more to himself then me.I was too shocked to speak. How did he know? "So what do you think? Can you make him fall in love with you by Friday?"_

_I just stared at him incredulously._

_"How?" I asked incredulously. "Why?"_

_"You're so easy to read. It practically shows on your face every time you see a hot guy passing by. As for why, I want Uchiha Sasuke on this team. He's too much of a threat off it. He just doesn't know that yet. And I don't want him to find out until he's safe and securely on this team. So I want you to do whatever you can to make him love you enough to transfer. But please do not get too emotionally involved with him and remember the rule 1 and 2 or I'll have to let you go." Kakashi shoved the folder into my hands. "This folder has all the things you need to know about him. Good Luck!"_

* * *

_I stared up at the clouds with a piece of straw hanging out my mouth remembering what Kakashi told me. He couldn't possibly be serious right? I mean that's a new low even for him. I mean What makes him think I'm single anyway. This definetly goes against my morals._

_"Hey, Naruto, quit sitting on your ass and get me a towel," someone yelled. I looked at them from the Corner of my eye. It was Choji. I was lying on my back on the bleachers. I had a mountain of clean folded towels on the seats below me. I didn't move when I was called though._

_"Come on Naruto, please," Choji begged. I smirked._

_"That's more like it, Choji," I said getting up slowly. I leaned over a bit and picked up a towel and was about to throw it down when Choji stopped me._

_"Don't throw it. Could you bring it down here, please?" Choji asked._

_I scowled like he just asked me to drink rotten milk. I fixed my face and got up reluctantly with a fresh towel in hand. I jumped down the bleacher rows one by one. I realized that pretty dangerous but I did it everyday. I got to the last one when I felt a foriegn presense and then tripped over nothing and fell on my face. I was glad to see that the towel didn't get dirty though. Even so, that was going to leave a mark. Choji shook his head as he took the towel from me. I sat up rubbing my head with my left hand glancing over my shoulders momentarily at where I felt the presence coming from. I couldn't believe my eyes, it was him._  
_"That's going to hurt in the morning," I said pretending not to notice him. This guy's an idiot. He's like a damn child snooping around like that. He's honestly not even good at it. My God, no one that sexy can blend into bushes._

_"Hey, Coach," I started in a childlike tone trying to decieve the latter into thinking I was a weak and insolent child. "Someone is totally watching us practice. Don't look but he's hiding behind the fence in the bushes."_  
_"Okay, and stop talking like that, he can't hear you now Naruto," Kakashi told me._  
_"So, what do you suggest I do about him?" I asked him in my normal voice. His waved his hands in dismissal._  
_"He's your assignment, Naruto. Show him who's boss," He told me. Awesome. I started running at my maximum speed._

_"Positions," Kakashi yelled. The team ran back and forth for about 5 seconds. When they were done, they were all in their places as if they were teleported there. I skipped up each bleacher level at an angle at which Sasuke couldn't see me then settled quietly with my back against the fence._

_"Hey, how goes it in the bushes," I asked trying to sound calm and collected and not out of breath. I was sitting on the last bleacher on the very top, inches from Sasuke. God, I could smell him. The only thing separating us was a fence. I wanted to stare into his eyes and mind fuck him. I didn't though and waited patiently for a response._

_"Just looking for something I lost," He said quickly. I heard some shuffling behind me. I could tell he was pretending to look around. I felt myself frown._

_"Is it your Pride? Because I'm not sure you're going to find it there," I said in a cold tone. Why does Kakashi want this guy anyway? I continued to look straight ahead at my team mates on the ground. I heard him settle after a moment. I sat back and smirked. Good, he wasn't leaving._

_"I guess not," he said in a tone that sounded much like amusement._

_"So, what do you want?" I asked still not wanting to look a him. I was open to any answer, but I knew why he was here._

_"Information," he said without much of a fight. I was surprised. I had to laugh at that._

_"You're a pretty straight-forward kid," I told him. "Who do you play for?"_

_"Nishi High, and I'm not a kid," he told me. I laughed out loud. My God, It really was him! He had such a sexy voice. I took a deep breath remembering where I was._

_"I didn't think they did that here," I said mostly to himself. Back in Columbia, we did the exact same thing, but we were children._

_"Do what?" he asked annoyed._

_"The opponent comes before a match and checks out the other teams' skill," I explained._  
_"I didn't come here for the team, I came here for you," he said quickly without thinking. I felt my heart skip a beat. What?_  
_"I feel all warm and tingly inside," I teased after a moment. I was silent as he spoke trying to explain himself. I tried to calm the overwhelming joy within me._

_"What I meant was that I came here to get intelligence on you because my coach told me to," he said calmly but then probably realized what he said. He absolutely sucked at this and it was unbelievably cute._

_"Funny how I'm getting intel on you instead. You suck at this," I told him in a 'as a matter of fact' tone. Even so then, I never looked at him. "What's your name?" I asked already knowing it._

_"Why should I tell you that?" he asked annoyed. I raised a brow. Fiesty._

_"Well it's only fair considering you know my name," I reasoned._

_"What makes you think I know you name?" he asked I stupidly. I chuckled._

_"Well, I dunno, maybe the fact, that Choji used it, and why would you even come here not knowing my name if you wanted intel?" I asked with a mocking curiosity. "But if you want to hear it yourself, the name's Uzumaki, Naruto Uzumaki."_

_"They call me Uchiha, but my name is Sasuke," he told me._

_"Wonderful. It's nice to meet you 'Suke," I said._

_"It's Sasuke," he corrected me annoyed as though I hadn't heard him. I shook his head._

_"Yeah, I'm sticking with 'Suke," I said declaratively_

_._  
_"But, that isn't my name," he complained. I could tell that he really didn't like nicknames. I agree that they're annoying and that they have no point but he's way too freakin' cute not to have one. I mean, honestly._

_"Complain as much as you want, but I'm still going to call you 'Suke. Makes you seem less serious," I said ending the conversation by getting up to stretch. I started to walk away throughly enjoying that conversation. I left him with quite the sexy goodbye that was sure to have him thinking about me all night long, "Later 'Suke." I picked up unused towels and skipped away like a child. I glanced back at him momentarily in time to Watch him leave with a scowl smeared across his face.. That guy…just may be a force to be reckoned with especially with that figure. God, Have mercy._

_Mission Sucess : That was far easier than I thought. He'll be back tomorrow. I know it._

* * *

Right, how could I forget? I sighed and then looked up. It was raining. It was 4 and I was late. I had to go pick up my sister. I turned the key and listened and waited for the engine to come alive then pulled out of the parking lot where Kakashi had parked my car. I got out onto the open road and made my way to Konaha Children's Daycare.

* * *

A/N: Soo, I've updated every single story i have on my profile, and even got a new one about teacher students relations. Its a hot mess but mostly because i cant find characters to match the profiles even though its a crossover. My first at that. I was thinking Bleach and Gintama, but i dont know Gintama that well, so im open to suggestions. PLEASE RATE, REVIEW, FAVORITE, LIKE, CRITICIZE, PRAISE, HATE, LOVE, just give me some feedback. THANKS A MILLION TO THOSE WHO DID REVIEW, BLESS YOU ALL, THE HIATUS will be over after i take my SATS in May.


	5. Talk To Me With Your Eyes

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ZE NARUTO!

I know I havent posted in like forever but heres an extra long chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 5... I'm pretty sure its still Day 2**

"Hey," I heard a voice call.

I didn't think much of it until I heard the next sentence.

"Aren't you that guy that was with Naruto earlier?"

I turned to find the blond and grunte

d in response. I didn't really want to think about him right now.

"Well," she said taking my response as a yes. "Have you seen him because he was supposed to come pick up Alex about an hour ago?"

Oh, that's right, he had a little sister.

"I don't see what you expect me to do about that," I said starting to walk away. Why did I have to walk this way to get home? I suddenly felt a tug at my shorts that made me stop and look over my shoulder and then down at the little blonde with big blue eyes. She was wearing a raincoat with her rainboots.

"'Suke, where's my brother?" She asked quietly in a somber tone as her eyes started to water. I frowned slightly as I crouched down to met her level.

"I'm sorry, but I don't know," I told her looking up at the older blonde as well. She crossed her arms closer to her chest.

"Well, the daycare is closed and I can't stay here much longer," she explained. "Would you mind just taking her home?"

"I can't-," I felt a small hand curl its way into mine. I couldn't just leave her here. God, where was Naruto? I'm not a damn babysitter. "Okay, fine."

* * *

"It's raining, it's pouring, the old man is snoring, he went to bed then bumped his head and didn't wake up until morning!" Alex was singing swinging our hands back and forth leading the way home. I glared at the rain. I had just noticed how completely drenched I was.

"Come on, Suke sing along," Alex encouraged looking up at me. I sighed .

"Rain...rain, go away, please come back some other day, preferably not Friday though...cause I have a game," I sang irritably. Alex didn't seem to notice as she kept on skipping happily home and then she stopped abruptly with a jump in a puddle. She had turned and was point to a house which I assumed was her house. It was a normal looking 2 story house but I couldn't help but think that it looked familiar. I traced back the blocks we walked. No.

"Um, Alex, what's your address?" I asked her uneasily. She lowered her hand and thought about it for a moment. I bit my lip in suspense.

"Oh, yeah, we moved, this isn't our house anymore," she said with a coy laugh. I let out a breath of air. God, I though we were going to be close neighbors because I live down and across the street. She looked around for a moment walking down the street slowly. I noticed the rain starting to die down. Then, suddenly I heard someone yelling.

"Alex! What are you doing!?" Both Alex and I turned towards the voice and saw a figure approaching at lightning speed. I saw a flash of yellow. Before I could say anything I was pinned to the ground by a well toned older blonde. When I gathered my surrounding, I felt a hand under my head protecting me from the trauma of hitting my head on the concrete. He was pinning me down pretty hard though. I looked up to find a man that kind of looked like Naruto but older and his hair was longer.

"Daddy! No! Let go of him! That's Naruto's boyfriend, Sasuke!" Alex yelled at her father, who loosened his grip after a moment to analyze what she said.

"I'm not his-," I started as angrily as I could in the position I was in.

"Ohh, you mean Naruto's friend that happens to be a boy," the older blonde said getting off me after a moment and helping me up and dusting me off.

"We're soccer acquaintances," I corrected a bit annoyed now. He scratched his head and laughed awkwardly.

"Haha, sorry about that, I'm just super protective of Alex and if anyone tried to take her away from me-" he trailed off. I understood.

"Anyway, I'm Naruto's father, Minato," he said extending his hand. I reluctantly took it. He had a firm grip. I sighed quietly after a moment.

"I got to get home," I said turning away from them, then suddenly remembered where I lived. I don't want them to know where I lived.

"No, why don't you come inside and dry up," Minato suggested. I held up both hands. I couldn't tell them that I lived right there.

"I wouldn't want to intrude," I said thinking that I could just walk around the block once then sneak in through the back of my house but Minato slung a hand over my shoulder and led Alex and I to his house.

"Don't be ridiculous, you're drenched! I wouldn't want you catching a cold. You've got a game this week, don't you, against Naruto's team. I'd feel terrible if you couldn't play," Minato explained quickly as he wrapped a strong arm over my shoulder like I was his son as he lead me inside.

"Uh, yeah, this Friday," I told him. He hummed in approval but he seemed precoccupied.

"I wonder where is Naruto anyway?" Minato said as he closes the door behind us.

"That's something I'd like to know."

* * *

"So, let me get this straight," I started as I stood in front of Konaha Daycare on the phone with Ino. "You gave my sister to a complete stranger because I was a little late."

"Stranger? I thought he was your friend!" Ino exclaimed sounding worried now. I dug the heel of my shoe into the ground.

"Sasuke? I just met him yesterday, he doesn't even know where I live," I said raising my head to the sky to watch the rain. The clouds were gray and the rain showed no signs of letting up.

"Oh my God! I'm so sorry Naruto," Ino said regretfully. I sighed and headed over to my car.

"Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Well, do you at least know which direction they were heading?" I asked as I opened the door and got in.

"Um, well, Alex was leading..Sasuke and..they went in the same directiom you guys go to go home," Ino explained.

"So, does your sister know where you guys live or...?" I scratched my head as I thought about it for a second.

"We just moved, so...-" I started.

"Check the old house!" Ino exclaimed as though she had figured it out.

"Yeah," I replied as I started my car.

"I'll see you later."

"Call me when you find her," Ino said sorrowfully.

"Sorry again."

"Okay. It's okay," I said hnaging up as I pulled out of my parking space.

* * *

"You can go ahead and change out of those clothes. There's a bathroom upstairs and I'm sure that Naruto wouldn't mind if you borrowed some of his clothes," Minato explained ushering me further into his house, up the stairs, into the nearest bathroom, with a towel.

Minato didn't give me a choice in the matter. My clothes were soaked and I did myself in by sneezing. I was "encouraged" to shower and change immediately. So now I was in Naruto's house, using Naruto's bathroom I assumed because it was very Naruto like. It was so freaking bright and full of life for a bathroom. I had to squint until i adjusted to it.

"Give me your uniform, I'll wash and dry them so you can have them before you leave," Minato said through the door.

I hesitantly removed all my clothes and gave them to him through the smallest crack I could muster in the door. After I closed the door, I stepped into the warm shower. I let myself be comforted by the spray until I felt my hands start to get clammy. I stepped out the shower and ran the towel through my hair. I tied the towel around my waist. I stood in place for a moment until I realized that Minato didn't give me a change of clothes.

* * *

I sighed deeply and drove to the old house. I got out of the car and knocked on the door when I saw the for sale sign was gone. I waited for a moment and then middle aged man in sweats with an unkempt beard came to the door with a bowl of popcorn. I prayed that Alex hadn't come in here and then I saw a child run to him and try and reach for the bowl while someone in the background asked who was it. I shook my head.

"I'm sorry to disturb you, but you wouldn't have happened to see a little blonde child walk by with a older man with jet black hair wearing a soccer uniform," I asked. "Maybe they even stopped in front of the house for a bit. The man thought for a moment and then shook his head as he gave the bowl to the child. What I assumed was his wife came to the door as well.

"Hey, honey, who's at the door?"

"Did you see a little blonde child walk past here with a older gentlemen; probably stopped in front of the house?" He asked repeating my question. "He was on a soccer team."

I saw a faint recollection in her eyes.

"Yeah, they looked lost. They stood in front of the house for a bit," she said nodding her head slowly now.

"Do you know where they went. Which direction?" I asked her now.

She nodded and then stepped out a bit from the door to point down the street. I nodded.

"Thanks so much!" I said bowing awkwardly as I ran to my car and started it up again and headed down the street to the new house.I pulled into the driveway quickly and removed the keys from the ignition as i opened the door and ran up to the house. As I reached for the door to open it it was opened and there my father was looking a little less than pleased. I felt the guilt rush down my face.

"Lose something?" He asked blocking the threshold now as he crossed his arms. I raised my hand to brush back my hair but my fingers settled on my temple. The universal sign of guilt.

"Dad, I'm so sorry. I lost track of time and when I went to go pick up, Alex, she was gone, so I called Ino and shs said someone else picked her up, so then I went looking all over the place. I went to the old house and talked to the new inhabitants and drove by streets looking for her. And now, I just want to know if she's here because if she isn't, I'll never forgive myself until I find her. And I-" I started quickly until I was interrupted.

"Oh, Naruto, its okay," my father said pulling me into an strong embrace. "Don't cry, Alex is fine."

I hadn't noticed that I was crying until felt the moisture on his shirt. So, Alex was fine. Good.

"Where is she? I want to apologize," I asked stepped back a bit to crane over his shoulder. He laid a hand on my shoulder now.

"She's upstairs in her room," he said letting me through. I removed my shoes and took them in the corner before I entered the house and went upstairs. I took a deep breath before I knocked lightly and opened the door.

"Alex, I'm so sor-," I started but then I noticed that she was curled up on her bed sleeping so i closed the door quietly and went to my room. I took off my shirt and stretched as I prepared to take a shower. I sighed thinking about what I did again. How could I have been so stupid. As I grabbed my towel, I heard my door open. a moment later my light was turned on.

"Uh, Sasuke?"

I watched him turned around to see who it was and that's when my eyes met his.

Blue eyes met onyx ones.

"Naruto."

* * *

Um, I thought quietly to myself. I opened the door slowly and peered outside of the bathroom. As soon as I figured the coast was clear I closed the door behind me. I hadn't even walked two steps when had to I heard Alex approaching so I opened the door nearest to me and walked in. I sighed in relief as I heard her pass. I closed my eyes and sighed running my hand through my hair.

"Uh, Sasuke?" I opened my eyes to see the blond, Naruto, shirtless.

"Naruto," I said breathlessly as I

silently mouthed 'Oh my Gawd' as I turned around to leave. My hand was taken before I could even think to touch the doorknob and all I could think about was the kiss from before.

"Um, not that I particularly care but why are you naked in my room, my house, and my neighborhood?"

I suddenly remembered how I got involved in all of this.

"Why didn't you pick up your sister this afternoon?" I asked. He sighed and made some distance between us as he walked across the room to his closet pulling out a shirt for me and some other things that appeared to be too small for him. He handed them to me along with a pair of boxers. He walked to his window and watched the rain fall. I took that opportunity to get dressed as he spoke.

"I ran into some complications. Thanks for bringing my sister home though. I'm sorry that my dad tackled you-"

"Wait, you saw that?" I asked. He smiled softly to himself.

"No," Naruto started. "I just figured that he probably saw you with Alex and freaked out. He's kind of infamous for doing that."

"It's okay," I found myself saying as I finished getting dressed. When I was dressed I began drying my hair some more with the towel. Sometime passed before either of us said anything. Naruto then looked right at me.

"About today," Naruto started suddenly. "I-."

"No, I-," I started walking towards him a bit.

"Gentlemen," Minato said after a swift knock and peered inside the room. Naruto sat with his leg crossed under his thigh on the window sill looking at his hands and I looked back at Minato who seemed to sense the atmosphere of the room.

"Um, dinner's almost ready," he said softly. "You're welcome to stay if you wish Sasuke. In fact I highly recommend you do. Kushina's making something good."

I smiled politely.

"Sorry,I'm going to have to take a raincheck. I promised my brother I'd be home in time for dinner " I explained.

"Oh, well that's too bad," Minato said with a visible frown. "Some other time then."

"Minato," I heard Kushina yell. Minato looked over his shoulder.

"Be right there honey," he replied. "Naruto, can you get Sasuke's clothes out the dryer for him."

I didn't look back at Naruto for his answer but he must of nodded because Minato thanked him before he left to meet Kushina.

"Come on," he urged quietly as he beckoned for me to follow him. We walked down a long corridor and walked into the last room on the left. It was quite clearly the laundry room. Naruto silently took my uniform out of the dryer, folded them and put them in a paper bag for me to carry home. I thanked him quietly again when he gave me my equally dry shoes. He wouldn't make eye contact though. I watched him for a moment before he left the room. What the hell was wrong with him? I sighed quietly and grabbed his arm a little more forcefully than I intended but he was seriously pissing me off. He still didn't make eye contact with me.

"Naruto! What the hell is wrong with you?" I lifted his chin up so that he'd look at me. I searched his eyes for an answer when he didn't respond. He still diverted his eyes. I let go of him and ran my hand through my hair. "Fine."

I sighed softly as I headed for the door.

"W-wait," he said meekly. I was about to turn adound when he told me not to. I heard him take a shaky breath.

"I just feel as though...I've betrayed your trust...and that I'm not worthy of your friendship," he said quietly. I raised a brow and chuckled softly into my hand.

"What?" I heard him ask taking a step towards me. I turned to face him. He was quite close. I slowly raised my free hand to his cheek. He was looking at me now curiously with those beautiful blue eyes. I stood up on my toes slightly and he wrapped an arm around my waist. He bit his lower lip in consideration as I closed the distance.

"Brother!"

Naruto grabbed both my hands and put them at my side shooting me an apologetic look as he turned around to confront his sister.

"Alex, what did I tell you about running in the house," Naruto asked rhetorically as he hoisted her into his arms easily. She smiled at him happily cleary forgetting that he left her at the daycare and was late to pick her up. I tried to to glare at her when she looked at me from over his shoulder. If she had just come a minute later. I stopped listening to them after a moment.

"Sasuke."

I looked up at Naruto now and him alone. Alex was gone.I didn't bother asking as Naruto gestured for me to follow him.

"Come on, let me drive you home, it's the least I could do," he said with a polite smile.

"Oh..no, that really wouldn't be necessary," I said quickly as we walked down the stairs.

"Don't be riduculous, I owe you," Naruto said stopping to turn back and look at me. He looked very serious. He looked like his father right then. I couldn't muster up a proper thought.

"So, where do you live?" Naruto asked as he pulled on a jacket and grab his keys from its holder.

"Well, if you insist, you can put your keys back. It's not so far," I said reluctantly. Naruto looked at me curiously and then shrugged and put his keys back where they were.

"I'll be right back Mom," Naruto called out as we left.

"Okay, just be back soon. Dinner's almost ready," she yelled back.

Naruto waited for me to pass before closing the door behind us. I walkedd up to the front yard and onto the sidewalk and walked exacly 21 steps to my house. When I stopped I didnt look back at Naruto. I just walked up to the door and reahed into my pocket for my keys to unlock the door. I pushed the door open and removed my shoes. it wasnt until I got to the kitchen that Naruto finally spoke.

"So...We're neighbors?" he asked looking amused. I tilted my head to the side and smirked.

"We're neighbors."

* * *

A/N...IM BACK! SCHOOLS OVER AND IM WRITING FREELY ONCE AGAIN! I know this chapter suckkkks, but i just couldnt not post a day longer.

please rate and review. Favorite...follow...like..wait this isnt facebook...share!

I'll post sooner this time. Please check out my other stories while you're waiting.

i appreciate the support really!


End file.
